


Figuring Out The Rest

by xxundefinedpromisesxx



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxundefinedpromisesxx/pseuds/xxundefinedpromisesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to Figuring It Out- the rest of them find out, in the most interesting way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figuring Out The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I fixed spelling mistakes and actually spelt Reid's name right :$ XD enjoy the rest of it:)

Chapter 23: Ried  
I breathe heavily into the pillow. This time around was better than the last. God, he's so good. I lift myself up on shaky arms to escape the sticky mess I've made. I sigh and know I'm going to have to get a new blanket. I sit up and take a second before I stand up. My head starts spinning from sitting up too fast. My heart is still hammering in my chest. The same 4 words have been running through my head the entire time. "I love you Ried." Even just thinking about it causes my heart to flutter and my head to go dizzy from happy thoughts.

Derek comes back and I can't help but check him out. His soft and kind brown eyes, his well toned body covered in rich chocolate skin, and damn, those muscles. "Like what you see pretty boy?" He smiles seductively. I smile back at him. "I love it," I smirk, and he gets back onto my bed. I walk over my closet and grab a new blanket for us to use. As I walk back to him, and get on the bed, he pulls me into him and my face is buried into his chest. I slowly breathe him in, commuting this night to memory. "What is it, exactly, that you like about me?" I look up to his face. 

"Well, pretty boy, I love how I can tease you so easily, and it's even simpler to make you blush, like you're doing now." My face has heated up, and he laughs and kiss my smiling lips. "What else?" He sits his head back on the pillow. "I love how you have an eidetic memory. Its so.. fascinating, and how you can read books in half an hour to an hour. I love how you spurt random facts whenever they hit you no matter the situation, and you don't think it's weird or awkward at all. I love how, when you get talking about something that really interests you, you talk about it with such depth and passion. And even when people stare at you like you're a freak, you don't even acknowledge it. It's incredible. I love how you're introverted, and awkward and clumsy. They're what makes you, you. I love your constantly messy tangled hair, making you look young but also older. I love that when you're confused or concentrating on something you bite your lip. It's adorable and sexy. I love how you're able to crack things and figure out incredibly hard codes that no one else catches. And mostly, I like how you're an emotional, beautiful mess." 

He bends down and kisses my lips softly. When he pulls away, all I'm able to do is stare dumbfounded at him. "S-so you're telling me, that everything I hate, you love?" "Thats exactly what I'm saying pretty boy." He smiles his best, breath taking smile, and air catches in my throat. I can't believe this is mine. This incredible, sexy, well put together man, is all mine. 

Suddenly, a thought I've sorta been avoiding breaks it's way into my mind. "Derek, I need to tell you something.." "Shoot kid." I swallow the lump developing in my throat. "Well, when I was in the SUV with the girls-" "I'm going to guess they tortured it out of you what was up with us." I sigh in relief that he's already figured it out. "Yes. They interrogated me! It was the scariest shit ever." He laughs and pulls me back in. "I sorta figured they would, and well Emily already knew." "Yea she mentioned that too." Derek squeezes me. "Now, we're going to have to tell Garcia, Rossi and Hotch." Anxiety and fear rush into my veins. "Wh-what if they don't agree? Hotch will flip, because colleagues aren't supposed to be together.." He thinks deeply for a few minutes then laughs.

"Well, I doubt Garcia is going to disagree. If anything, she's going to be overly joyed. Hotch and Rossi? They might need some persuasion." I bite me bottom lip nervously. "Don't worry pretty boy, nobody is going to take me away from you." I relax a little into him and snuggle into him. "I-I love you Derek." He doesn't speak for 3 heart beats. "I love you too Reid, more than you know." I smile to myself. "Would you like some coffee?" He throws his head back and laughs. "You and your coffee. You need to lay off it kid. You wonder why you don't sleep. But no thank you, we have somewhere to go in the morning." I look at him quizzically. "We do? Where do we have to go?" Where would we be going early in the morning besides work? I become a little anxious. "You'll see. We aren't meeting anyone, so don't worry abut that. But, we got to get to sleep. We have an hour long drive, and we have to leave at 8:00." What the hell? 

I sigh in defeat. I yawn, and realize I'm actually pretty tired. My eyes are starting to sag down and my body is becoming exhausted. "Alright. Goodnight Derek." He pulls the freshly new blanket around us, and moves farther down under bringing me with him. He tightens his arms around me and mumbles into my hair. "Goodnight Reid, I love you." I smile into his chest. I love you too, Derek Morgan. 

Chapter 24: Derek  
At 7:00 am, the alarm I set on my phone goes off shrill-like in my ear. I wince at the sound and switch it off. I go back under the covers and mold into Reid. His back is facing me, and he's softly snoring. He's also twitching in his sleep. I smile, then kiss head. He'd doesn't move. I kiss down his face, down to his neck. He stirs a little, but starts softly snoring again. I smile against his skin, and kiss back up his neck. I move his face toward mine, and kiss his lips. To my surprise, he kisses back.

"Good morning," he says with sleep coating his voice. "Good morning pretty boy. How was you sleep?" "Good actually. I didn't have a single.. never mind. How was yours?" I let him slide and decide not to ask about what he didn't have, assuming it's a nightmare. "Good. It felt good sleeping with you next to me." Right away his face flushes pink. He then moves around so he's facing me. "I'm guessing we need to get ready for whatever we're doing." I smile at him. "Yes, we do. First, breakfast? And your favorite thing- coffee?" He smirks and sighs. "Sure." He throws the covers off and gets up tiredly. He rubs his eyes and stretches for a good minute. We both get up and go to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast? Eggs and bacon? Pancakes? French Toast?" I ponder what to have for a minute. "French toast sounds amazing." He nods. "French toast it is then," he smiles brightly and gets to work. "Would you like me to start coffee?" "Yes please. Coffee is in the left cupboard above the sink." I go and grab down the coffee and fill up the coffee maker. On closer inspection, I realize this coffee maker is very old and out dated. "When was the last time you got a new coffee maker?" "I've never bought one, I took my moms when I moved out, because she never used it anyways and was going to the home," he throws over his shoulder as he's putting the toast in the pan. I mentally remind myself to buy him a new one.

I make our coffee and then set them on the table. After I walk over to behind Reid and put my hands around his waist. I breathe in the smell of the french toast. "Damn Reid, you even make french toast smell amazing. Do you wanna just like, cook all my meals?" He laughs and shakes his head. "We'll have to wait and see. Now go sit down, you're distracting me." I hear a hint of a smile in his voice. "Oh, I am? By doing what?" I kiss down his neck and his collar bone. "B-by doing that. You'll make me burn the toast you know." He pulls away a little, and I laugh then go sit down.

Finally he brings over the french toast, that has cinnamon mixed in it with icing sugar and syrup on top. "Jesus, you trying to make me OD on sugar?" I laugh and he smirks. "Maybe, maybe not. Just eat it, it's really good." So we eat in silence, in our boxers, drinking coffee and eating super sweet french toast. And honestly, I wouldn't want it any other way. It feels perfect. 

"Okay, we better get ready because we have to go in about 30 minutes." Reid looks confused, then a flash of remembrance crosses his face. "Oh, right. Okay, well I'll clean up while you go get dressed. Sound good?" I shake my head. "No, I will help clean up then I go get ready." "But its just a few dishes, and you're the guest. You don't need to help. Go get dressed." I walk over and grab our dishes and put them in the sink, starting the water to fill it. "Derek, what are you doing." "Isn't it clear? I'm helping you clean." "I just said no, you're the guest and it's my house and my mess." He walks over, pushes me aside, and starts washing. "Reid. Please, just let me help." He sighs. "Fine. You can dry." He tries to look annoyed, but I can tell he wants to laugh. "You are so stubborn pretty boy, you know that?" He hands me a dish to dry as I'm laughing at his stubbornness. "I'm not stubborn, I'm just trying to be polite." I laugh and we continue to do dishes in silence.

After dishes are done, we head to his room to get dressed. "Hey, do you know where my shirt is?" Reid and I both look around the room. "Found it!" He goes across the room to beside his dresser. "How did it get over there?" I laugh in surprise. "I must have threw it over there when we were.." He trails off and blushes softly. I love when he blushes, it's so adorable. I walk over to him and tilt his chin towards me. He looks at me, then at my lips and bites his lower lip. I smile and plant my lips on his. His lips taste like coffee mixed with the syrup, and it tastes amazing. I kiss him deeper, and he moans quietly. 

He throws his arms around my neck, and pulls himself closer to me until our bodies are touching. My body becomes electric with his touch, and I pick him up and bring him to his bed. I lye him down on the bed, and I continue standing but bend over him and start kissing his neck. I know we should be getting ready, but he's too irresistible. I kiss down his body then back up again, teasing him a bit. I go to kiss him, but bite his lip instead. He moans and then laughs a bit. "Shouldn't we be getting ready for wherever we're going?" I sigh, not wanting to, but I know we need to go. "I know, its just you're so tempting." I kiss his neck again. "Oh believe me, you are too. Its just you made it pretty clear it's a must do, so I know we have to be on time." "Alright, let's get dressed then."

Once we have everything ready to go, I get a call. Shit. "Hello?" "Its Hotch. We don't have a case today, so don't bother coming into work." I pray silently in my head to the God's, thanking them for not making us have work today. "Okay, thanks Hotch." I hang up and turn to Reid. He looks upset. "Do we have a case?" he asks in a pouty voice, and my heart melts a little. "No baby, we don't. Hotch called to let me know we don't." Just then, his phone rings. "Reid," he answers. I watch as his eyes light up to the news I just told him, that he is now hearing from Hotch. I am so lucky to have found this boy. 

"Okay, let's go, shall we?" Reid says all cheerful as he walks to my car. "Yes, let's go." I unlock the car, and we both settle into it. Its hot out, so I turn on the AC for now. And as I'm backing out of the parking lot, I know this is going to be a great day.

Chapter 25: Reid  
About half an hour into driving, I turn and look at Derek. "So where, exactly, are we going?" He smiles brightly and looks over at me. "It's a surprise. But there isn't going to be many people. There will only be about 4 or 5." I sit and ponder it for a minute. "Are we going to a park?" He shakes his head no. "Then where are we going with such a small amount of people?" He laughs at my growing curiosity. "Okay, another hint is that most of things there are below your waist." What the hell? That could still be anything. In my head I go over the places that are in this area, and come up with 20 places, which include restaurants, small shops, a vet and a couple grocery stores. "Are you going to get something from a store?" "Did you just calculate the places in this area?" he asks amused but shocked at my ability to even do it. "Yes, I did. There's 20 possible places we're going." He stares at me in astonishment. "You are one boy genius, that's for sure. But we're almost there. We'll be there in 20 minutes." 

I settle on looking out the window. We now have the windows down, so the wind is blowing through my hair. But, I really like the feeling of it. All I can see is endless corn crops, but its better then constantly seeing buildings. My thoughts slowly slip to being with Derek. We're literally together; boyfriend and boyfriend. The words are so foreign to me, its even weird thinking them. How did I become so lucky? The real question is how did this even become possible? A strong, masculine man falling for an awkward, extremely introverted boy. I still can't understand it, but I'm glad that its happened. But, what will the rest of them think? We know Emily and JJ are fine with it, but what about the other 3? Like Derek said, Garcia will probably be overly thrilled, but Hotch and Rossi are a completely different story. Hotch might not approve, because there shouldn't be relationships between coworkers. My stomach starts to feel sick at the thought of not being able to be with him. 

"Okay, pretty boy, we're hear." 20 minutes passed that fast? Wow, I was really deep in thought. When I look out the front window, I become confused. We're at the vet? "What could we possibly need here? Are you getting a pet?" He smiles. "Something like that. Come on, we need to get in there." We both exit the car, and head towards the very. Anxiety and fear seep into my stomach and my heart starts pounding. I'm not very good with animals, except for cats. Dogs, or anything else? Not going to happen. "Reid, you alright? You've become pale." "Uh, yea. Its just, I'm not good with animals.." I feel my cheeks grow hot and I mentally give myself shit for showing I'm afraid. Derek grabs my shoulder and looks at me. "Don't worry, they'll all be in cages. Are you okay with small dogs?" "They're um, alright.." I swallow at the lump thats developed in my throat. "Come on, it'll be fine. I'll be right beside you." He gives me a reassuring smile, squeezes my shoulder, and we walk in.

When we enter, I'm instantly surrounded by barking, meowing, tweeting and other animal sounds. Derek walks to the desk, and I just stand there. I'm paralyzed in this spot, too afraid to move. Once Derek is done talking with the lady at the desk, he goes to follow her to the back and realizes I'm not there. "Reid, come on. It's okay, I promise." I take a deep breath in to calm my nerves, and walk towards him on shaky legs. I walk close behind him as we walk into the cat area. I relax, thinking he's getting a cat. I look at them all, and they're all so cute in a sad way. They're all in small cages, with not a lot of room. My heart twists in sadness and guilt. I see one cat that's black with white on it's paws, and on his face making it look the cat has mustache. I laugh, hoping he picks that one. 

Then we start walking out of the cats area, and panic and fear makes it's way back into my stomach. We start walking towards the dog area, and my heart sinks. Oh God. As soon as we walk in there, a huge Great Dane barks, and I jump and grab Derek's hand. He looks like he might let go, and my stomach settles a little when he doesn't. When we pass through there to a separate room, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Then a door opens, and this huge bulldog starts running at us full speed. I run behind Derek, as he bends down and the dog runs into his arms. "Clooney! How's my big bad boy huh? Daddy missed you." The dog starts licking his face, and I realize; this is Derek's dog. He owns a dog. "That- that's your dog? You have a dog?" I stare it, terrified it's going to come at me. He laughs and looks up to me. "He's pretty much harmless. Come here, pet him." 

When I don't move, he turns to me. The dog follows him as he turns towards me. I tense and just stare at the dog. He stares at me too, and walks over to me. I suck in a breath and don't move a muscle. Clooney sniffs me, then barks. I jump back and start breathing hard. "Reid, Reid it's okay. He just wants you to pet him." I get down on shaky knees and extend a shaky hand. The dog sniffs it, then starts licking my hand. Its tongue is soft but wet, and it's one of the most grossest but cool feelings I've ever felt. I chuckle, and start petting him. He comes closer to me until he's right at my knees. "H-hey Clooney." I look at Derek, and his eyes display happiness and amusement. "Do you want to take him outside while I fill out the papers?" I become a little nervous, but nod in agreement anyways. He hands me a leash and I attach it to Clooney's collar. "W- wanna go for a walk?" At the sound of walk he starts running, dragging me behind him. For a small dog, he's strong. "Clooney, heal!" The dog instantly stops running, causing me to trip and almost fall on my face. "If he does that again, tell him to heal, okay?" I nod.

As Derek goes and fills out papers, I take the dog outside. It's hotter than when we left, so I roll up sleeves and take the dog for a little walk in an open grassy area. He's sniffing frantically like he hasn't been out in days. Maybe he hasn't. I wonder what he was here for. I'll ask Derek when he comes out. Clooney starts running after a squirrel. "Clooney heal!" The dog stops as the squirrel runs up a tree. Clooney starts barking and I start getting anxious. "C- Clooney. Stop barking." I pull his leash a bit and start walking the other way. Thankfully he follows. "He seems like quiet a handful." I turn to see a women in her late 20's standing there. She has long blonde hair and aqua blue eyes that sparkle in the sun. I instantly become nervous. "U-um he's not mine. He's that guys dog, I-I came with him and he asked me to take him out while he filled out papers inside." I point to Derek inside the vet. I have always been awkward around girls. Plus, she is pretty, but I don't feel anything towards her. Derek has me. 

"Hello?" I snap back and realize she's asked me a question. "I'm sorry, what?" She laughs and looks down to Clooney. "What's it's name?" I smile a little. "H-his name is Clooney." She bends down and starts petting him. "Hi Clooney! You're so sweet." He rolls on his side and she scratches his tummy. "I'm Lucy, by the way. What's yours?" I clear my throat. "R-Reid. My names Reid." She gets up, and shakes my hand. "Hello Reid. Are you from around here?" I shake my head, while wishing Derek would hurry up. "No, I live about an hour away from here. What about you?" "Yea, I live here. My mum owns this vet, I was bringing her some lunch." It's then I realize the bag she's holding. "Well, I won't keep you from her." "What, you trying to get rid of me?" I instantly start blushing, and become extremely uncomfortable. "N-no. It's just, you said you came here to bring her lunch, and-" she starts laughing. "I'm just teasing you Reid. Relax." She reaches out and puts a hand on my arm, and I stare at it. When I look back at her face, she's smiling and biting her lip. Oh God, she's interested in me.

"Hello, what's your name?" Derek comes bounding up behind me, and I can't even thank him enough right now. "I'm Lucy. You?" "Derek. I see you've met my dog, and my boyfriend." At the mention of boyfriend, her hand drops off my shoulder and she goes slack jawed. I stare at Derek, shocked and relieved at the same time. "I-I didn't know-" Derek laughs at her. "It's not a problem Lucy. But, it was nice meeting you. We got to go though, so we'll catch you around. Come on you two." Derek grabs my hand and I tug Clooney along with us. I turn and glance at Lucy, who is standing there dumb founded. I turn back around and start smiling.

I open the back door and let Clooney in. Then I slip into the front seat with Derek. "Thank you." Derek turns and looks at me a little puzzled. "For?" "Saving me back there, and um- announcing we are together." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "No problem, and why wouldn't I? You're my boyfriend, I'm going to tell people." "It's just, I didn't expect you to.." I trail off and look out the window. "Why?" I don't look at him. "Well because you're very masculine, and I'd suspect you wouldn't want people knowing you're gay or whatever you are. And also I'm sure you wouldn't want people knowing you're with me, out of all people." "What does that mean? You out of all people. I wouldn't want it to be any one BUT you Reid. If anything I'd like to show you off." As he says that, my heart starts to flutter and I can't help but smile. No ones ever wanted to show me off before. "A-are you sure? Because I'm okay with only showing it off at home. I don't want you to be picked on or anything." He shakes his head and chuckles. "Reid, you're right when you say I'm very masculine. I'm also very buff. If I need to, I can kick someone's ass or scare them." That is true. If anything, it'll be me who gets made fun of. Memories from high school flood back to me, and I grip the door handle and grit my teeth together to stop the tears. 

Unfortunately Derek notices, and gets out of the car. He comes around opens my door. "Reid, look at me." I stare at the gear shift instead, studying it to distract myself. "Reid, please." His voice comes out a strained plea, so I give in and look at him. Tears prick the corners of my eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Reid. Physically or emotionally. I can promise you that." I look up into his kind and concerned brown eyes. "I-I don't need you to protect me. I'm 30 years old, I can protect myself." It comes out harsher then I intended, and hurt creeps into his features. "Then what are you holding tears back for then? You don't want to be seen with me?" I stare at him in shock, at the hostility and hurt that coat his voice. "Th-that's not it at all. More like the other way around. But, I was just thinking about high school.." I watch as his features soften back to concern. "Reid. They can't hurt you anymore. They're in Las Vegas Nevada, and you're here in Quantico Virginia. They can't hurt you now, unless you let them." He envelopes me in a hug, and its the best hug I've ever gotten. And, surprisingly, I let myself hug him back. "The only person who is aloud to pick on you is me, and the team." That pulls a smile onto my face, and he pulls away and looks at me. "There we go. That's the pretty boy I love. Now, let's go home."

. . .

When we get back we go to Derek's place, to take Clooney home. When we walk through the door, Clooney sprints around the apartment, whipping out toys I didn't even know were here. "Where is he getting all these toys?" "From under my bed. I hide them under there when I have people over, because it's usually a disaster in here." He bends down on to the floor. "Clooney bring daddy the pig. Go get the pig." And sure enough, he comes back with a pink and red pig. "Wow, he's smart eh." "Yea, I've been teaching him stuff like that since he was 8 months old. He's pretty smart. But, he does get into a lot of things. And he likes to chew, thats why I have so many toys, but he likes to chew anything BUT the toys." He laughs and heads to his room. I look at the clock in the kitchen, which reads 10:45 am. It's still pretty early. Derek comes back out in just his boxers. I blush, and check him out for the millionth time. His skin is glistening from sweat, and it stirs my stomach. "Well, pretty boy. Are you going to strip?" "A-are you serious?" "Does it look like I'm kidding?" I awkwardly stand there for a couple seconds, then I set down my satchel and take my shirt off. I undue my pants, and take those off too. I stare at the floor, with my face heating up. "Why are you nervous? You haven't been the past few times you've undressed." I continue looking at the floor, not wanting to look him in the eyes. "Th-that's because you've been taking my clothe off, and I've been blinded and distracted by wanting you."

He walks over to me, and lifts my face to his. No matter what he does, he's still able to take my breath away. "Baby. You don't need to be shy or uncomfortable. I love your body, and you. There's no need to worry." At the sound of him calling me baby, my heart pounds and my stomach twists. "O-okay. So what are we going to do?" He kisses my lips softly. "Whatever you want. We can watch a movie, just TV, sleep, go somewhere if we get dressed again, but I like seeing you this way." He smiles warmly down at me, and I bury my faced into his chest shyly. "What movies do you have?" "Lots, but I know what you'll like." I watch him quizzically as he goes over to the TV, and opens a cabinet underneath it. When he returns, I see it's Star Trek. "You, of all people, have this movie?" He blushes a little. "Well, after that one time you talked to me for about an hour about it, I wanted to try it." I stare at him in astonishment. "You got those movies, because of me?" I can't help but feel warm and a little flattered on the inside. "So you want to watch them?" "Definitely," I reply a bit to excitedly. "We can watch them in my room."

As we walk to the bedroom, Clooney trails behind us. I climb onto his bed and get comfortable while he sets the movie up. Just as I settle in, the dog jumps up on the bed. "Is he aloud up here?" Derek turns and laughs. "Yea, I always sleep with him. Do you mind? I can tell him to get down." I look at the dog, who seems to also be waiting for my answer. "No, he can stay." I pat beside me, and Clooney comes over and lyes beside me. "My two favorite men in my bed. Can this be real?" He climbs onto the bed, and kisses up my neck to my lips and kisses me. I smile against his lips. "It's real." He kisses me again, then lays down beside Clooney and I. As he starts the movie, I rest my head on his chest. He grabs my hand and holds it tightly. I can't help but feel completely at peace in this perfect moment.

Chapter 26: Derek  
About half way through the movie, I hear soft snoring. I look over to see both Reid and Clooney sleeping soundly. I smile at the cute scene, and grab my phone. I snap a quick picture, reminding myself to show Reid when he wakes up. Just then I hear a knock at my door. Who could that be? Being careful not to wake the boys, I slowly slip off the bed and head for the door. When I get to the door and open it, I'm surprised to see Garcia there. "Hey mamma. What brings you here?" "The fact I didn't see my baby boy last night, and I missed you while you were gone." She pushes by me and enters my apartment. This can't end well.

"Just keep your voice down, I just brought Clooney home from the vet, so he needs to sleep." "Awwee what did he need to go there for?" "He had gotten sick, so they kept him for a few days to keep an eye on him while we were on the case." She nods. "So, want to go out for lunch? Everyone else is busy, and I can see you, my sweet, are not." She points at me in my boxers. "Well, actually I'm watching a movie." She stares at me like I've said the stupidest thin in the world. "Movies can be paused love." "What's Kevin doing? Why don't you go with him?" "Cause I just spent an entire week with him at work. Are you trying to avoid me?" She develops a pouty face. I walk over and hug her. "No baby girl. It's just-" "Who's clothe are those?" I tense, and look to see what she's staring at. Reid's clothe. Oh no. "I- is that Reid's satchel? Derek, is Reid here?" My heart starts hammering in my chest and I break into a sweat. "N-no. He um, left his clothe here because-" just then I hear Clooney get off the bed, and footsteps to follow him. Here we go.

"Derek? Where are you? I'm sorry I fell asleep. Maybe I could make it up to-" When he walks into the living room and sees Garcia standing there, he sucks in a breath and stands as still as a statue. I look over to Garcia, who is now gaping at Reid who is still trying to wake up, and who is in his boxers. "Garcia-" "Finally! I was wondering when you guys were going to tell each other your feelings. How long has this been going on?" she's practically squealing. My turn to gape at her. "What are you talking about?" She laughs and shakes her head. "Oh, come on! It's been written all over Reid's face for months, and when you started noticing, you had it written all over YOUR face before you even realized it. God it was killing me! But now that I know, I'm so excited! And proud of you two, cause it definitely couldn't have been easy. How did it happen? I want details!" She sets her stuff down and makes herself comfortable. I look over at Reid, and signal him to come over.

So, I go on to explain to Garcia how it happened. I leave out the part where we've had sex, but tell her pretty much everything else. Meanwhile, she's holding Reid's hand to let him know she's okay with it, and he doesn't need to be afraid. "I always knew you were a romantic Derek Morgan. And as for you, boy genius, I still love you just as much as I did last week. All of this doesn't change that. I wish you would have just talked to me about it instead of being scared. I would have made it happen sooner." She winks at him and he blushes immensely. Garcia and I both laugh in unison as he smiles shyly. "Thank you Garcia, I appreciate it. And I didn't talk to anyone, I was too afraid. So it was nothing personal." She squeezes his hand and smiles warmly at him. "I know darling. Well, I guess I'll let you two love birds get back to your movie. I'll see you guys tomorrow's at 9:00. Make sure you get a good sleep." She winks as she goes and gets her shoes on. I laugh at her and grab her purse for her. "Bye baby girl. See you tomorrow." "Bye my sweet. Bye Reid!" "Bye Garcia," he waves at her and gives her a smile.

"I had no idea she was coming over, I swear." Reid gets up and comes over to me and grabs my hand. "I know. But, at least its out of the way.." He looks over to my bedroom, yearning for the bed. "Are you still tired?" "I'm anything but tired right now." He gives me the sexiest smile I've ever seen, and pulls me into the bedroom. "I just realized, you get really horny when you wake up." "Is that such a bad thing?" He pulls me onto the bed and climbs on top of me. "No, not at all." "That's what I thought." He shuts me up by kissing me, and grabs my arms and pins me. Damn, what got into him? Whatever it is I really like it. I guess it is what people say; the quiet and nerdy ones are always the wildest ones. 

He kisses me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I let him in, and our tongues dance together in each others mouths. I go to put my arms around his neck, but he forces them down when muscles I didn't know he had. Like, I knew he had muscles, but not like this. It turns me on more, and I become incredibly hard. "There we go, that's what I wanted." He smiles wickedly, and pulls me up until I'm standing. "What are you doing?" He gets down on his knees, and then I suddenly know. Oh God, this is extremely hot. "Okay, but wouldn't you be more comfortable on the bed?" He doesn't answer, but shuts me up by shoving my cock deep into his throat. I let out a loud moan at the feeling of his tongue twirling around my dick as he pulls it in and out of his mouth.

As he's working on the upper half of me, his hand works at the base since he can't go all the way in. I throw my head back and let out a moan. He does it like he's given my hundreds of blowjobs, even though I think he's only given me 2. I look back down at him, watching him go to work. I tangle my fingers in his hair, and start controlling him. God his mouth feels amazing constantly sliding over my dick. I feel the pressure building up inside me, and I try to hold it back. "Reid, I- I'm going to cum any second." He just nods slightly and gets faster. Before I know it, the pressure is shooting up and I pull Reid back, and I cum all over the floor. Reid thankfully moved out of the way, so it didn't get on him. He seems distracted by something. 

"Reid, what are you thinking?" He comes to, and shakes his head. "Nothing, it's stupid." I grab his face in my hands. "Nothing is ever stupid. Tell me." His cheeks flush pink and he bites his lower lip. "It's just, I thought that maybe- maybe I could be on top this time..." "What are you talking about? You've been on top plenty of-" then it hits me. He wants to have sex with me. He wants to be the one who's giving, not receiving. Fear and dread coarse through my veins to the rest of my body. "Forget it. I knew you wouldn't want to. I get it." He lays down on his back and pulls me onto him. "Reid, if you want to we can. I can do that for you." He actually stares at me in shock. "Are you sure? We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." I kiss his soft, perfect lips lightly. "I'm willing to try." "O-okay. Where's the lube?" I grab it out of the drawer next to my bed and hand it to him, then get into the position.

I hear him moan, most likely at the feeling of the lube on his dick. My stomach is still knotted in fear and dread for what's to come. I saw how he was after both times, what am I going to be like? "Are you um, ready?" His voice cracks and squeaks, and he actually sounds scared. "Yea, I'm ready." He takes a deep breath and grabs my waist. The tip of his dick starts to slip in, but he pulls away. "I can't do it. I, I just can't." I sigh with relief, not even trying to hide it. "Are you okay?" I turn around and face him, and notice his body quivering all over. "Reid, what's wrong?" "I- I just feel like I'm weak and pathetic because I can't do it. I feel so.." He trails of and bites his lip, visibly trying not to cry. "Baby, its okay. You aren't pathetic, you aren't weak or any other bad thing you think you are. You're perfect." I envelope him into a hug, and bury my face into his hair.

"I just don't want to look weak or vulnerable next to you." "Reid. You don't look any less of a man next to me, or anyone else. Yes, you're awkward. Yes, you're nerdy. Yes, you're a genius. But, you're also a strong, brave FBI agent who saves peoples lives while risking your own." He let's my words sink in, and thinks for awhile. "Okay. Thank you, you always know just what to say." He gives me a sad smile, then kisses me softly. "You're welcome. Shall we continue?" I give him a seductive smile, and he responds with giggling and then kisses me playfully. I'm about to lay him down on the bed, when my cell rings. "What's up Rossi." "Hey Morgan. I'm having a get together dinner for the team tonight at my place tonight, and I want you to be there." "Oh, I don't-" "Good. I'll see you at 5:00." He hangs up the phone, leaving me speechless. "Well, we're going out for dinner." "What?" Just then, Reid's phone rings. "Reid." I hear Rossi's muffled voice speaking into the phone. Reid's head dips in defeat, knowing Rossi gave him no room to say no either. "Okay. See you then." "Told you we were going out for dinner." He laughs and walks over to me. "Guess you're right. You get ready. I'll wait here." I kiss his lips, and smile inches from his face. "Okay."

. . .

An hour later Reid and I are walking out the door, heading to his place for him to get ready. "Are you sure you don't want to go together? Almost everybody knows except Hotch and Rossi, and they'll probably find out tonight." Reid sighs while looking out the window. "I'm sure. It's nothing against you, its just we should show up separately. And I'll also get to surprise you." He looks over at me and winks, and I smile back and shake my head. "Alright. Just don't be late." "Me? Late? When has that ever happened." This time we both laugh, because we know it happens more often then not. "Alright pretty boy, here we are. I'll see you in a bit." We lean in and give each other a soft, sweet kiss, leaving me wanting a little more. "And hey, I love you." "You too." His cheeks flare into a dark red, and he leaves the car still blushing. I drive out of the drive way, with him being the only thing on my mind.

Chapter 27: Reid  
As I finish spiking up my hair, I start becoming nervous. I know this is practically a family dinner, but I still get nervous at the gatherings. It could be easier though, since Derek is now mine and I don't have to wish he was. But it could be more difficult because I can't hold his hand or anything, cause Rossi nor Hotch know yet.

I mentally shake my worries off and head for Rossi's. I should be there in half an hour. Its twilight out, and the sky is clear and is painted with soft colors of orange, yellow and red. It's starting to cool down, becoming a comfortable temperature. I roll the windows down to let the fresh night air flow through the car. Its quite calming, and is quieting my worries.

I keep the radio off, letting myself listen to the rushing sounds of cars and the rumbling of my car. I find this drive to be relaxing, which is good for me before I get to Rossi's. I'll be there in at least 5 minutes now, and start wondering if I over dressed. I dressed myself in a dark purple button up shirt with a black tie, and black pants to match. I put on some cologne, figuring it might stir Derek a little. Just at the thought my palms begin to sweat and my cheeks become hot.

I pull into Rossi's driveway at 4:50. I see that everybody else is already here. Why am I always the last one here? I shake my head and turn off the car. I sit there for a second before I get out, trying to calm the nerves that just hit me full on. I take a deep breath, and walk out. I hear laughter in the back, so I walk towards his backyard. Everything is lit up, reminding of when we held JJ's wedding here. "Glad you could make it!" JJ walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "I always do." I hug her back with a one armed hug, and pull away. She's wearing a knee length black dress, that hugs her perfectly showing off her curves. Her hair is down, and is curled hanging down over her shoulders like a blonde waterfall.

"Come on, everybody's this way." She leads farther into the back, where a table is lit up and I can hear laughter and glasses clinking together. "So, how are you and Derek?" "We're good. We're actually, um, dating." She whips around and practically squeals. "Oh my God Reid! That's fantastic!" She's grabbed my wrists by now and is looking at me with pure excitement in her eyes. "JJ keep it down! Hotch and Rossi don't know." "Don't know what?" Hotch saunters up behind JJ." "N-nothing. It's nothing important." He eyes JJ and I suspiciously. "Okay. Well dinner is almost ready." 

All three of us walk over, and I take everybody in. Emily is in a tight red dress with a dip at the top, showing off quite a bit of cleveage. Garcia is in a bright pink dress with vibrant green streaking it in various places. She's also showing off a lot of cleveage. I take in Hotch, who's in a navy blue button up shirt and black pants, and looks really handsome. Rossi is inside, and I can see him wearing a dark grey sweater and black pants. Finally, I look at Derek, my boyfriend, and my heart skips and my breath catches in my throat. He looks stunning, in a light grey button up shirt and also wearing black pants. I think he's feeling the same, because he's looking at me just the same and I feel this tugging feeling pulling me towards him. 

"D-damn pretty boy. You can clean up pretty well." My cheeks begin turning pink and I look to the ground, digging my hands into my pockets. "You aren't too bad yourself." I walk over to the table, while Hotch sits oblivious to what everyone else knows is going on between Derek and I. "Reid! You're finally here. Have a glass of wine and sit down." Rossi hands me a glass of red wine and I sit beside Derek. "What's on the menu tonight?" "Pesto Lasagne. It took 3 hours to make, so you better like it." He laughs and winks and I can't help but laugh back. "I'm sure I will." 

Derek turns and looks at me, and I see happiness and love glittering in his eyes. It's so intense it kinda catches me off guard, but I give it back to him. "So, Reid, what have you even up to today?" I try to develop a lie on the spot. "Not much, read a couple books. Nothing too exciting, you?" Emily laughs and shakes her head. "You read two books today? You need to slow down that big brain of yours." I smirk and suddenly feel a hand on my knee. I flinch at the sudden contact; half because it scared me and half because of the feeling it sends through my body. "Reid, you alright?" Hotch asks, and I can feel my face flaring. "Y-yea. Just got a strange shiver. Did you know-" "Sorry to cut off whatever statistic you were just about to lecture us with, but dinner is ready." Everybody laughs and we head inside. Derek and I fall back behind the rest of them. "Reid, you really do look amazing. I never thought you could look like this, and in all honestly its kinda turning me on." His voice is deep and rough and the tone alone stirs something in both my stomach and groin. I swallow hard, trying to ignore the sudden rush of blood flowing to my lower region. "You look amazing yourself. But, I'd prefer if they were off, at the end of my bed." I chance a look at him, and he's speechless. Its not very often I can him like this, so I savor every second.

"What are you two whispering about back there?" JJ's voice startles me, and my thoughts of Derek in my bed deteriorate. "Wouldn't you like to know." I say cockily to her, and the expression on her face makes me laugh. "Come on, let's go inside," I say as the two of them stand there gaping at me like I just grew 3 heads.

As I walk into the house my nose is overwhelmed with different spices and meat. It smells delicious, and my stomach agrees as it rumbles loudly. We all gather around the big dining room table, and Rossi serves us our dinner. Some kind of lasagne I forget he said, with salad on the side. I down my first glass of wine, and he fills it back up to the top. 

Derek sits beside me, and his cologne settles around me. It's a sweet scent, with a bit of muskiness to it. I close my eyes and breathe in deeply, settling the oncoming urge to climb on him and kiss him and do other unspeakable things to him. As everybody sits down, I can't help but think that this was a great idea to do. 

. . .

After three and a half glasses of wine, I'm feeling bubbly and fuzzy around the edges. I've drank more then everybody, but nobody really seems to notice; at least I don't think anyways. It's about 9 o'clock, and everyone is getting ready to head home. "How are you getting home Reid?" Rossi asks cautiously. "Um, driving. How do you think?" "Not like that you're not. Derek, drive him home safely, okay? You've only had one drink." "Sure. Let's go home pretty boy." At the nickname, arousal builds inside me. I want him, and I want him now. There is no way I can wait until we get home, or another time.

We reach Derek's car eventually, after my stumbling feet and crappy coordination delayed us. Derek got me into his car, cause I'm leaving mine here until tomorrow. When he gets into the car, his cologne hits me again and the arousal that was there begins to rise farther down and into my groin. I can feel it becoming hard, and I can't stop myself from thinking about how it'd feel to have Derek's lips around it...

"Reid?" Derek's soft voice drags me out of my fantasy and I turn to him. "I want you." My words slur a little, and it makes me giggle, vanishing all opportunity of being sexy. "Well, it'll only take half an hour to get home." I shake my head back and forth as we roll onto the road. "I can't wait that long..." I do the most daring thing I've ever done in my life, and unzip my pants slowly. Derek side glances at me, and his eyes go wide with shock and curiosity. I pull down my boxers and expose my now throbbing cock, and start stroking it slowly.

"R-Reid, what are you doing..." His voice trails off and he looks back at the road for a second before looking back at me. "I can't wait, I need something now." M voice cracks as pleasure begins to sear through my body. I quicken the pace a little, and thrust my hips a little. "Oh Reid..." Derek moans my name, and the sound of his low and rough voice sends chills down my spine. "Baby, I need you now..." I say in the most seductive and weak voice I can, and before I know it he's pulling over to the side of the road. "Back, now." Derek rushes out of the car quickly, leaving my heart pounding and dick pulsing. 

I quickly do up my pants half assed and get out of the car. I go around to the very back, and he puts the seats down to make more room. My dick grows harder as the anticipation of what's to come rushes through me. "Get in the back." At the control and dominance in his voice, I let out a quiet moan and quickly jump in. He comes in after me, shutting the door behind him. Then in seconds he's on top of me and kissing my pulsing lips greedily and passionately. I moan against his lips and open my mouth to let him in. I desperately grip him closer to me, wanting to feel every inch of him against me. His skin is feverishly hot, and I can tell he wants it just as bad as I do. 

"Good you're so fucking sexy," Derek says breathlessly through hurried kisses. I smile against his lips and let out a moan. He kisses down my neck hungrily and then licks a path up my neck, making me whimper in pleasure. He pulls away and grabs my tie between his hands and gets up onto his knees. It's a little cramped, so he needs to bend his neck a little. "You know what to do." I shiver at the demand of his words, and he pulls me down to his cock with my tie. I fumble with his zipper, but eventually get it undone. I pull them down, then pull down his boxer exposing his surprisingly hard dick. My knees go weak with the excitement at the sight of his dick pulsing. 

I grab his dick with shaky hands, and move my hand slowly down the length of him. I can feel the vein bulging down his entire dick and it causes blood to rush so intensely to my groin I almost pass out. I get a grip, and continue stroking. "Reid, don't keep me waiting." And with that I suck his dick into my eager mouth and start sucking him off. He groans as I hurriedly move my lips over his dick. My mouth begins to hurt, but I become more pleasured with the pain. As usual, he tangles his fingers in my hair, gripping a little tighter than usual. I moan out around his dick from the pain, and he twitches slightly. 

I move my hand at the base of his dick, while I suck and play with the rest of him. "Mmm pretty boy you're so good." His voice comes out rigid, and it causes me to move faster. I tease him as much as I can, trying to keep my mind in check while I slowly make him lose his. I go for 2 more minutes and then he's pulling me off of him. "Are you ready?" "Don't make me wait," my words fumble out of my mouth from the pleasurable ache in my jaw and the wine that's still strong in my blood.

He starts ripping my clothe off, like he hasn't had sex for months, when it's only been a day I think. He takes everything off except my tie. "I want you to keep it on, it looks sexy." I obey what he says as I lay down on the unforgiving back seats. "What are you doing? You have to get in the position." I shake my head. "I want it like this. I want you like this." He bites his lip and nods. 

I grab my clothe and put it under me, raising my hips so he can get to me better. He lowers himself to me, and kisses me intensely. I arch myself into him, making it so every part of me is touching him. My skin becomes electric with his touch and I grow harder again. "God I want you so much," Derek says as he buries his face into my neck then nibbling it. I moan at the sharp pain, feeling precum drip down my dick. Derek uses it as a lube, covering his dick in it. At the sight of him putting myself on him makes me almost cum right there. I bite my lip at the amazing sight and then he comes towards me again. "Then take me." I make my voice low and seductive and that's all it takes.

He guides himself to me and slowly inserts himself deep inside me. I moan as I feel the length of him slide down into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him as he slowly thrusts himself out then in again. The slow pull of his dick in then out slowly drives me crazy and I begin to pant. He kisses me once more then moves to my neck, kissing, licking and biting. I thrust my hips a bit at the pleasure, and gasp at the feeling of him hitting my prostate. "You okay?" "Y-yes. But keep hitting th-hat spot." He smiles seductively, realizing where he's hitting.

He starts thrusting faster and I moan and whimper with every thrust. The immense pleasure that shoots up my spine causes me to twitch under him, and I desperately want to cum, but he keeps pushing me to the edge, but not enough to make me cum yet. "Derek please..." I mouth around moans. "Please what? Tell me pretty boy." I swallow and try to speak. "Please, let me cum." "What? Come on pretty boy, beg for it." He grabs my tie and tightens it, pulling me to his face. It's then that I can't take it anymore. "Oh God Derek please! Let me cum!" I practically scream, and he gives 5 hard thrusts and then I explode. My hips buck beneath him, and hot, sticky fluid drips down my dick onto my stomach. Soon he pulls out, and he's also cuming on me. I'm too dazed to even form words, so I just breathe hard and let my pounding heart calm down.

It seems like he can't even string a single thought, so we sit in silence for a good minute. When I'm able to form a few words, I speak softly. "We n-need to clean up.." My voice trails off and I take a deep breath. I'm incredibly spent. When he soaks in what I said, he shakes his head and climbs into the front and gets some napkins out of the console. He hands me some napkins and I start cleaning myself off, as he does to himself as well. 

Once we finish cleaning up, we slowly get dressed. I lazily throw my pants and shirt on, not bothering to button them up. My head is spinning from both the amazing sex and wine. I let out a giggle, and Derek looks at me confused. "It's nothing, I just feel light headed and fuzzy." I smile goofily and he smiles back tiredly. "We should get you home then."

The whole ride home we're quiet, but it's not awkward, it's comfortable. When he parks, I go to get out of the car but stumble from weak and wobbly legs and catch myself on the car. I laugh and Derek comes around and slides a hand around my waist, securing myself against him. "You know, you're s-so good to me." I hiccup between words and laugh at that, too. "Shhhh pretty boy. We're almost there. He half carries me up the stairs while I stumble and fall. When we reach his apartment, I press myself against him and kiss him against his door. He kisses back with just as much intensity, and for a few minutes I loose myself in his kiss. When we pull away, breathing hard trying to catch our breath, we smile widely at each other.

We walk inside and are greeted by a hyper Clooney who is jumping up and down and running around. I slip my shoes off and head straight to the bedroom. Derek isn't far behind me, and he helps me undress. As he does, he kisses my neck, my jaw, my shoulders and then my lips. "You know, you aren't making me want to sleep," I manage to form around a heavy tongue. He smiles against my skin and lifts me onto the bed. "I'm sorry, you're just so tempting to touch and kiss." He kisses me tenderly before undoing my pants, and he throws them on to the floor. All that's left on is my tie and boxers. 

I start taking his clothe off, starting with his button up shirt, taking me at least five minutes to undue every button. We laugh and kiss through it all, and I find myself falling for him even more, even though I didn't think it could even be possible. I manage to take his pants off in 3 minutes, and toss them to the floor. Derek lays down on the bed and wraps his arms around me, sliding me over to him. His soft skin is incredibly hot, and it feels good on my skin. He throws the covers over us and buries his face into my hair. "Goodnight Reid, I love you." The words send chills up my spine and causes my stomach to flutter. I'm never going to get tired of hearing those words. "Goodnight, I loved you too." I shut my eyes and fall asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.

Chapter 28: Derek  
When I open my eyes, I see on my clock that it's 8:00. We need to be at work in an hour. I took over and face Reid. I love watching him sleep, because he looks so peaceful. His diamond shaped lips are slightly parted, his body rises and falls slowly with his breathing, and the bit of sun that's spilling into my room bathes his soft pale skin in a soft glow. I move closer to him and pull him into me, breathing him in. He smells like his sweet cologne, sweat and wine. It's a surprisingly good smell. He stirs a little and sighs into my chest. "We have work don't we." I chuckle and kiss his forehead. "Yes, my love, we do." He tiredly looks up and rubs his sleepy eyes. "Good morning." He smiles at me, and my heart flutters. He's incredibly adorable when he first wakes up. 

"Would you like to take a shower here?" He ponders it for a second, and then nods. "That'd be great. I feel gross." We laugh a little and start getting up. He stretches and then flops back down on the bed, rubbing his eyes once again. "Is everything okay?" I look at him for a second, then walk in front of him a crouch down to his level. He removes hands and puts them in his lap. "I have a bit of a headache." "I bet you do. Do you remember last night?" He let's out a soft laugh. "I wasn't THAT drunk. But, I do know I had a little too many, even though it was only 3 and a half glasses of wine." "Maybe you should stick to drinking just coffee." He laughs and pushes my shoulder, causing me to fall on my butt. He gets up and walks over to the bathroom across the hall.

"Want to save water and take a shower together?" He smiles childishly, and shakes his head. "I don't think we'll make it to work on time if we do that." He winks and then shuts the door. I stare after him, shake my own head and walk to the kitchen. Clooney follows after me, sitting in front of his food dish. "Hello there Clooney. Hungry are ya?" He gives a low whine and I smile at the dog. I go into the cupboard and grab out some dog food. After I get him fed I start making some coffee, knowing Reid is definitely going to need it sooner then later. As the rich smell fills the apartment, I walk to my room and get dressed.

I search the closet, settling on a light button up shirt and black pants. I grab all of Reid's clothe off the floor and fold them neatly on the bed for when he gets out of the shower. I hear the bathroom door open and watch as Reid emerges from the bathroom, dripping wet with a towel around his waist, with steam billowing out from behind him. All I can do is stare, cause I can't even form words. He looks so sexy that I feel a twitch in my pants, making me think I might just make us late for work.

"Derek?" Reid's voice comes out low and smooth, and I reach him in 3 steps kissing him hard against the hallway wall. He deepens the kiss letting a moan come from deep in his throat, and I press him harder against the wall. He moves his head sideways and I hurriedly kiss and suck his neck. I pull away, looking at the red marks I have made. I go back and kiss his red bitten lips, then playfully bite it. I feel his erection against my pants, and I look at him wickedly. His face displays excitement and a pleading look, and I go down onto my knees. The wooden floor hurts, but I'm too lost in my thoughts to care. 

I take the towel down and expose his pulsing dick. My mouth waters at the thought of having it in my mouth, being able to pleasure him and suck him in at the same time. I kiss and lick down the length of him, and he quietly whimpers. I go back up to the top, and then slowly put it down my throat. His knees go a little weak, and he has to strain to keep himself up. I bring my hand up and cup his balls, and he sucks in a sharp breath, then moans loudly as I play with them. I lick the head of his dick as I bring my other hand up and move it up and down at the base of him. "Oh God Derek I'm not going to last." He speaks in a rushed breathy tone and then groans and whimpers with every movement I make.

"Derek, I'm going to-" I feel him jerk and tense, and he goes to pull me off. I force myself to stay there, moving his hand from shoulder. He let's out a cry as he let's go and starts cuming into my mouth. It tastes bitter and a bit salty, but I swallow every last bit of it. He continues to moan, and slumps against the wall. I stand up and wipe my mouth, then grab his waist to hold him up. "Are you alright?" By the look on his face he is too dazed to comprehend anything I'm saying, so I just let him rest against me. I kiss his jaw line gently, and bury my face in his neck. "Th-that was amazing.." He stutters and speaks in almost a whisper. I hear a faint voice, and turn to look at my TV, but see that it isn't on.

"Do you hear that?" He looks around, slowly coming back and looks down at my pants, and looks absolutely mortified. "Reid, what is it?" I look down to my pocket, and see its lit up with my phone. My mouth goes dry and I slowly take it out of my pocket. "H-hello?" I choke the words out, and hear someone shushing people, then they clear their voice. "Hello Derek." Hotch's voice sounds on the other side of the phone, and I almost pass out. I feel my face pale, and watch as Ried's does as well. "How long have you been listening..." "Since we heard "Oh God Derek I'm not going to last." Emily speaks in the background, and my stomach clenches and my face reddens. "How did this happen?" My voice is nothing more then a whisper, and my heart is rattling in my chest. "I'm going to assume you pocket dialed my love," speaks Garcia into the phone. Oh dear God. Reid looks like he's about to pass out, so I walk over and slide a hand around his waist. "Baby are you okay?" I move the phone away from my mouth, but I know they can still hear. "Y-yea. How's long have they been listening..." "We'll talk about in the car." I move the phone back to my mouth. "We'll be in shortly." "Come to my office as soon as you do." Hotch hangs up the phone, and Reid and I stand there in utter shock. 

"I guess everybody now knows..." He nods his head briskly, and stares at the floor. He starts to shake, and sniffles fill the dead quiet hallway. "Baby, it's okay. They aren't-" "No! It isn't okay. They heard me MOANING Derek. They heard everything I said, and-" "What, you think you're the only one affected? They obviously know I either fucked you or sucked you off. So I'm just as affected as you Reid. It isn't all about you." I walk out of the hallway leaving him there, as I walk into the kitchen to get our coffees ready for the road. I count back from 20 to calm my rising anger, and try to steady my shaky hands. He isn't the only one involved, and he's acting like he's the only victim. I hear the floors creak, and see Reid come around the corner with tears streaming down his face. I try not to left it get the best of me, and look away and focus on the coffee. "D-Derrek-" his sentence breaks off with a chocked cry. He puts his hands to his eyes and starts crying, racking his body with sobs. That's about all I can take, and I walk over and embrace him.

"Baby, stop crying. I-I'm sorry. I'm just also freaking out and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry." I kiss his head and pry his hands from his face. He's quivering under my hands, and looks up at me with tears spilling from his eyes. I wipe them away from his face and kiss his tear soaked cheeks. "Reid, please. Stop crying, it's going to be okay. I promise." He wraps his arms around my torso and buries his face into my chest. He cries some more, and I just let him cry until he's done. He sniffles and stops shaking after about 10 minutes, then pulls away from me. "I-I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying so hard.." His voice is strained from the crying, and I just gently kiss his lips. "You're scared and embarrassed, that's all." He nods his head, and looks up at me. "We're going to be just fine kid, don't worry." 

I pull away and grab our coffees, as he heads and gets dressed. When he emerges again, I put an arm around his shoulders and pull him into me as we walk out the door. "I love you, no matter what, okay? Don't forget that." "I love you too." We head to the car, and once inside we don't talk. When we pull up to work we sit in the car for a couple seconds. He starts shaking again, and starts breathing hard. "Reid, take slow, deep breaths. Calm down baby." I put a hand on his shaky hand, trying to make myself look calm, when really I'm completely freaking out on the inside. My heart is hammering, I'm sweating, and my stomach feels like there's a rock in it. 

We get out after two minutes, and Reid just constantly keeps taking sips from his coffee. We walk into the bull pen, and everyone looks towards us. Reid inches closer to me, also moving a little behind me. I bring my voice low enough for only him to hear. "It's okay, they'll understand. Take a deep breath and follow me." I take a deep breath myself, and force my wobbling legs to move towards Hotch's office. I keep my eyes focused ahead, ignoring everybody's glances. I hear Reid choke down a cry, and I desperately want to grab his hand. 

Hotch's door is open, so I knock, to let him know we're here. "Come in, close the door." I do as he said, and my nerves start to kick in. I battle the war going on inside me, and make myself look as though nothing is wrong. "How long has this been going on?" Hotch looks up from his documents, looking between the both of us. "Since last Saturday." He nods, then clears his throat. "Well, I do wish I could have found out in a different way. I don't want this to affect your work. If it does, I'm going to have to do something about it, and you guys know that. You guys know that colleagues aren't even supposed to have relationships, but I'll give you two the exception. But, I don't want this little encounter to happen again, understand?" I nod, and turn to Reid. He nods as well, avoiding eye contact with both of us. "You guys can go to your desks now." Reid opens the door and is out of the room so fast I don't even have time to yell his name. He sprints to the bathroom, and I just let him go, assuming he needs some time to himself.

I head to my desk, and am not even in my seat for 5 seconds before Garcia comes flying through the door, shutting it behind her. "Hey momma. I don't know why you're closing it, everyone else heard what was going on." My cheeks flare up, but I focus on the documents on my desk. "Just thought it could be a private conversation." She pouts her lip a little, and I give way to a bit of a smile. "Garcia, there's nothing to talk about. You heard what you heard, leave it at that." "I want to know what you were doing," she blurts out, instantly turning red and looking away shyly. "I'll leave you to your own mind to figure out what we did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got documents to fill out." I escort her out the door, and she fights me off but looses. "But-" "Bye momma." I kiss her cheek before closing the door.

I go back and settle into my chair. I start filling out the case documents, thankful we don't have to go anywhere today. I'm so absorbed in my work I don't realize someone had been knocking, wanting to come in.  
Rossi walks in, and closes the door behind him. I sigh and lean back in my chair, stretching my stiff muscles. "I suppose you also heard." He nods, and once again my cheeks are heating up. "How long has it been going on?" "About a week." "It's about damn time." I look at him with what I'm going to assume is a shocked expression. "Wh-what do you mean?" He let's out a laugh. "Don't get so worked up Morgan. But, I can't believe it took you this long to notice him. It was almost painful watching him look after you, stressed and upset about wanting you, and thinking you'd never be his. It was bound to happen, it was just an interesting way for us to find out." I avoid eye contact, because I can't bring myself to look at him. "Anyways, you should go check on your man. He's now been in the washroom for almost ten minutes." My stomach twists, scared of how I'm going to find him.

"Okay. Thank you Rossi, I appreciate it." He nods, squeezing my shoulder as we both walk out of my office. I head towards the bathroom, my heart picking up speed and my stomach knotting with every step. When I open the door, I almost collapse to the floor. Reid is sitting in the corner by the last stall, shirt sleeve up his arm with a rubber band around his arm. He doesn't seem to notice me come in, and he goes to plunge the syringe into his arm. "Reid!" I run to him and slap the syringe right of his hand, sending it flying then smashing on the floor. "What the fuck is that? What the hell are you doing!?" I'm frantic with anger and terror. "It's Dilaudid, and why did you do that! It was my last syringe!" Reid is also frantic, and starts sobbing. He scratches at his arm, and I pull his hand away looking at the red mark he's made, and see faint scars of needle tracks. I untie the rubber band and throw it to the floor. "REID!" I shout his name and he jumps and looks at me with tears rolling off his now blotchy face. 

"S-stop shouting at me! You d-don't understand! And anyways, y-you slept with hundreds of girls to f-forget and escape." He can hardly speak through his wrenching sobs, while my heart is hammering in my chest feeling like it's about to burst out of it, and I'm breathing hard. I grab his hands, and speak softly to him. "Reid. I know I used many girls, and I'm not proud of it. You're right, I needed to forget the horrors we see everyday and escape the nightmares I have. But you, you don't need to use drugs. They will destroy you for Christ sakes! They could kill you. Do you want to die!?" I feel tears pricking the corners of my eyes, and I don't try to stop them. I don't cry much, but I feel this situation is acceptable. "Sometimes, I do. Sometimes I want to take a little too much, and black out, never waking up. You're one of the only things keeping me here..." He trails off and continues crying. "God dammit Reid!" I punch the stall wall, liking the stinging that shoots through my hand. Tears fall slowly down my face, and I stare at the man I love so incredibly much. 

"How long have you been doing this?" He sniffles, and tries to calm his breathing and shaky voice. "I did it f-for 5 months, and stopped 2 months ago, g-going to drug anonymous sessions." He is trembling all over, and I bring him to me, bringing him into my lap and holding him tightly. He clutches to me like his life depends on it, and sobs. I sob too, letting them rack my entire body. I cry into his neck, letting it all out. I cry because I'm scared for him, I cry because I couldn't stand to loose him, and I cry because I didn't pay enough attention to him enough to figure it out.

"Reid, I- I am so sorry. I sh-should have paid more a-attention to you. I can't imagine w-what you've been going through." My words are choppy from my escalating sobs, and I hold him tighter. I rock back and forth with him in my lap, not wanting to let go of this broken man, who has been suffering so silently. "I'm so sorry Derek. I-I was just so overwhelmed w-with what happened today, and our new r-relationship and these feelings t-that are hitting me so hard-" "Shhhh. It's okay, it's going to be okay," I say, not knowing if I'm trying to convince him or myself. 

I can feel his heart pounding in his chest, in sync with my own rapid heart beat. He's shaking underneath my embrace, but I don't dare let go. I kiss the side of his face, down his jaw, and turn his face so I can kiss his tear soaked lips with my own. "Don't you worry. We're going t-to get through this. I'm going to be there every step of the way, no matter how hard it gets. I love you Spencer, God I love you so much. I'm going to be here for you." The tears have slowed on my face, but a few still fall. "I love you too Derek." I know that's all he can say right now, so I take it. I stand us up, supporting us both on shaky legs. I wipe his last remaining tears away, and kiss his cheeks, salty from the tears. "You're going to get through this. WE'RE going to get through this. Okay?" "Okay." I grab some toilet paper, drying his face. 

We stay in the bathroom until we've both calmed down, and I look into his hazel eyes. They're glossy from crying, and he couldn't look more adorable. "Okay, are you ready to go out there?" He takes a deep breath, and nods his head. "I'm ready. Are you?" "Yes. Alright pretty boy, let's do this." I grab my lovers hand, squeeze it, and walk out the bathroom door knowing deep down in my soul that we're going to make it through this.


End file.
